What A Nightmare!
by Tsukhiro Kimiko
Summary: Two shots about Gunter with his weird nightmares! It's his POV... LOL! Please review! But what Gwendal got to do with it?


**Ee ya!! Hisashiburi ya!! I took a long break from writing fictions... A lot of stuff happens... Anyway, please R&R!! Enjoy!** **Two shots!**

* * *

"**..." talking**

"**_..." whispering or thinking_**

"HEIKA! NO! HEEIKKA!!" shouted the light-purple hair.

"I'm flatter of your feelings for me... But my heart belongs to Wolfram. I'm sorry..." said the Maoh softly as he walked away from Gunter.

"Why... WHY?! I treated you good as you were precious to me!! Is it because I'm different than Wolfram?? Please, Heika, don't go!" Gunter tried to reach to Maoh but it seems too difficult yet far to reach to him.

"Goodbye, Gunter." The Maoh vanished into thin air.

"No! Wait!! HEIKA!!" shouted Gunter. He tried to chase the one who he loves but was stopped by a mysterious figure.

"Wolfram!! Don't stand in my way!! _Get out of the way!!_"

"HMPH! The wimp is mine!! All mine!! Muah ha ha ha!!" Wolfram suddenly becomes bigger and smashed the floor where Gunter standing with his sword.

"HHEEIIKKAA!!!"

"Gunter! GUNTER!! WAKE UP!!" said the anonymous voice.

Gunter opens his eyes widely. As he observes the surroundings, he was in his room. _" I-It was only a dream... Thank goodness." _(A/N: Are you sure…?)

"Are you all right, Gunter-honey?" said the anonymous voice.

"Oh, I'm fine…" Realization just hit him. _Gunter-honey??_ As he turns his head toward the anonymous figure, horror has strike.

"Gunter?"

"G-Gwendal!!!!! What you're doing on my bed??!! And, b-besides! Why are you naked!!!" Gunter blushed so red like a ripe tomato.

"Well, we did _lots_ of things last night until my back still aches right now." Gwendal stroked Gunter's long silky hair.

"L-Lots of things…??? Gunter looked at himself and noticed that he was naked! He looked under the bed sheets and horrified that he's not wearing pants. He was naked as a new born baby. He also noticed that there are some white stains on the bed.

"Shall, we continue from the last round? Hmm??" Gwendal whispered as his ear seductively.

"!!!"

"Hmm, I take that as a _yes._" Gwendal pinned him down and his lips were dangerously close to Gunter's lips.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gunter wakes up from his nightmares. Boy, he was panting hard and his face was pale.

"_Hah...Hah… Another nightmare... First, it was Heika, now it's Gwendal?? What's wrong with me?"_

"Gunter?"

" Eek!! G-Gwendal!! Knock before you come in!!" Gunter screamed.

"Did it, but you don't answered. And you were shouting. Did something happen? " Gwendal asked with concern in his face.

"Eh? Ah... It was a hell of nightmares." He glanced at Gwendal's lips and blushed.

"You look red. Are you having a fever?" Gwendal walked towards him.

"Stay away! I mean, I got some weird disease! So, I don't want you to be affected!!" Gunter faked a cough.

"I see. Would you be alright? Do you want me to call Giesela?"

_GEK!_ " N-NO! It's ok! I would be alright once I rest enough. Go shimpai des."

"..Very well. I presumed that you would be at your best state for tonight's dinner with the Maoh. Good day." Said Gwendal. He makes his exit from Gunter's room, shutting the door.

"Hah... I feel awkward around Gwendal. No, I should be positive! I must look my best for Heika! Yosh!" Gunter slapped his cheek and went to dress for tonight's dinner.

**_Next night..._**

Screams can be heard throughout the castle.

"N-Nanda?? What was that??!" Said Yuuri.

"Hmm... Is it a wolf??" said Wolfram.

To be continued..

* * *

**Well, how was it?? I know it's short, but what the heck! At first, I wanted to do a different fic until I said "Why not tried Gunter as the main character?" I can't believe Gwendal's behaving naughty! Ha ha!! Please review! And do check my other fics in Yami no Matsuei!! Arigatou!! Coming up, "Who the heck are you?!" Ngeh he he…**

**Japanese translations,**

**Heika- Your Majesty**

**Gek – It's not really a word.. It's more like slang.. Example, ceh. Used when you're surprised.**

**Go shimpai des- Do no worry/ rest assured**

**Maoh- Demon king or something like that**

**Yosh- Slang. Used when you get all fired up or determine to do something.**

**Nanda-What or what was that**

**Ee ya! Hisashi buri!- Hey! It's been awhile**


End file.
